(a) Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a small-sized asphalt recycling apparatus which can be carried on a vehicle such as a truck, and is adapted to be used for recycling on site asphalt pieces ripped off from a paved road.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In the construction site for repairing underground piping and wiring such as gas pipe, water supply and drainage, electric and telephone cables buried under a paved road, a dug-out area, if it is of a small size, of the road is conventionally provisionally restored by filling the digged-out area with a cold mixture which can be cured under the normal temperature.
However, this conventional cold mixture is generally accompanied with problems in terms of physical strength and adhesion strength, so that this repaired area of the road is easily destroyed by the passing of vehicles. For example, the filled materials are scattered out as pieces, or the repaired area is gradually depressed. When these defects have have occured after the repair of the road, it is again required to remove the filled materials from the repaired area and to newly fill the repaired area with a hot mixture.
Accordingly, it is preferable to repair the dug-out area of the road by using a hot mixture first of all instead of using a cold mixture. However, the hot mixture is generally manufactured in an asphalt recycling plant of large scale, so that it is rather difficult to convey a small amount of the hot mixture every time such a repairing work of small scale is required.
A vehicle mounted thereon with an asphalt-recycling plant is also known. Even with such a special vehicle, it is still difficult to avoid the wasting of the hot mixture in the repairing work of small scale as mentioned above.
It may be conceivable to employ a small combustion drum. However, if such a combustion drum is simply mounted on a vehicle, an operator may face a risk of accidentally touching a hot outer surface of the heated combustion drum, and, at the same time, since the combustion drum itself is exposed to outer atmosphere, it is undesirable in terms of the heating efficiency of the combustion drum.